With the world-wide growth in the adoption of mobile devices such as, but not limited to, smart phones and tablets, access to Internet video and video applications from these mobile devices is projected to grow very significantly. When Internet video is accessed by a mobile device, the video has to be fetched from the server of a content delivery network (CDN). CDNs help reduce Internet bandwidth consumption and associated delay/jitter, but the video must additionally travel through the wireless carrier Core Network (CN) and Radio Access Network (RAN) before reaching the mobile device. Besides adding to video latency, bringing each requested video from the Internet CDNs can put significant strain on the carrier's CN and RAN backhaul, leading to congestion, significant delay, and constraint on the network's capacity to serve large numbers of concurrent video requests. Internet CDNs, and caching at Internet CDNs, do not address the problems of latency and capacity for video delivery in wireless networks.